This disclosure relates generally to viscometers for measuring viscosity of fluids and, more particularly, to vibrating wire viscometers that are suitable for applications relating to various types of downhole in oilfield or gasfield such as Measurement-While-Drilling (MWD), Logging-While-Drilling (LWD) and wireline logging applications.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the field of downhole petroleum and natural gas exploration, fluid property measurement under native or in situ conditions is an important tool to surveyors to understand the economic viability of a subterranean formation reservoir. Among the fluid properties of interest is viscosity. Viscosity measurements may be performed by exposing a wire to a downhole fluid to be measured and causing the wire to vibrate within the fluid. By measuring the loading effects of the fluid on the vibration of the wire, the viscosity of the downhole fluid may be determined.
As will become apparent from the following description and discussion, the present disclosure provides improved vibrating wire viscometers capable of easily enhancing measurement ranges of viscosity with high accuracy.